Caitlin
by TheGhostOfaWriter
Summary: Jack and Kate's daughter is special, she's unique.


**Wrote this a while back, took it down and now I'm reposting it.**

Caitlin Austen-Shepherd, the apple of daddy's eye and the centre of mommy's world is starting her very first day at her new preschool today. This preschool is for very special children with gifts, you see Caitlin is very advanced for her three years, and in a few months her daddy wants to send her to big girl school. Caitlin doesn't want to leave mommy all alone at home but if she goes to big girl school, daddy will be very proud of her.

Caitlin sits quietly at her table listening to her teacher tell the class a story. The story isn't what is interesting her, but the man sitting at Mrs. Sculley's desk watching the class is curious to her. He looks familiar somehow. Suddenly the teacher grabs her attention by calling out to them.

'Alright class, you have to write a story about what you love the most and why'. The teacher announces chirpily. All of the students scuttle towards the cupboard of trays that have each of their names brightly written on them. Caitlin gets out her book and pencil and sneaks her art book out. Unlike Jack, Caitlin as an artistic flare instead of a scientific one; Caitlin sits at her desk and starts to write.

'The two things I love the most in the world are my mommy and daddy. My mommy is the best mommy in the world, we go to the park and climb trees and go swimming and run a lot. Mommy always likes having fun with me. I love my mommy so much. I love when mommy gives my hugs and kisses and makes cookies and when daddy comes home he reads me my bedtime story and sometimes he lets me sleep in daddies and mommies bed. Daddy told me he wanted to call me after mommy but she said no so he called me Caitlin instead. I think it's funny when daddy calls us both Catie'.

When Mrs. Scully reads this she is amazed at the perfect writing. Caitlin Shepherd is the smartest girl in her class. A man, Richard Alpert has been very interested in Catie's potential.

Her parents are survivors of the plane crash Oceanic Flight 815 and Jacob has taken a huge interest in their daughter.

You see Jacob has been observing both Jack and Kate's lives, right up until the point where their plane crashed and their paring confused him.

They come from different world, yet they share a strong bond and with that love, came Caitlin.

Caitlin is a very intelligent child.

With her father's brains and thirst for knowledge and her mother's creativity and thirst for adventure she is a unique combination.

She yearns for answers to questions that are beyond her years.

Where is the centre of the earth?

Why can I see places I've never been before?

Why do I have the strong need to be free?

Little Catie, although she has her father's lust for knowledge she is definitely on the same wave length as her mother.

Catie feels so free being in the wild, away from civilisation and people; she has a certain instinct about nature that only her mother possesses.

Jacob wants to bring the three of them back to the island to study; because it was the island that brought them together.

Richard notices that Catie is studying him inquisitively. She is indeed advanced beyond her years. While the other children are picked up by their parents, she remains in her seat with her art book.

Richard comes and sits next to her while she is absorbed in her drawing.

'Hello Caitlin, my name is Richard'. He greets.

'I know who you are'. Catie answers without breaking her focus from her picture.

'Good. Do you know where I'm from? Did your mommy and daddy tell you'? Richard questions.

'My mommy told me about the island. I know that it's special'. Catie answers intelligibly.

'And how do you know that'? Richard asks with extreme interest.

'I have dreams'. She answers as she looks up.

This is incredible. Caitlin was born on the island and she seems to have a link with it, a communion.

'What does the island show you'? Richard asks inquisitively.

Caitlin put her art book in front of him leaving him speechless.

It is a detailed picture of the very river holding the hydrogen bomb he was warned about almost 60 years ago. Fish are bounding out of the rapids and an antelope is drinking from the water's edge.

'You are a very, very special little girl'. Richard breathes out as he looks over the picture with fervour.

'My mommy isn't going to be happy you're here. Daddy is going to tell you something very important; I think you should listen to him'. Caitlin says as she focuses on stacking blocks in front of her.

Richard freezes as he feels a strong hand on his shoulder.

'Caitlin, go with mommy'. Jack orders as Kate gives Richard a loathing look.

Caitlin wordlessly gets up from her seat and takes her mom's hand.

'Listen you son of a bitch, you made our lives a living hell on that island so don't you dare tamper with my daughter's'. Jack threatens.

'You're daughter is a very special girl'. Richard tells him.

'I know that and I know what you're doing. You're trying to change her course in life. How dare you. Let fate decide her future'. Jack snaps.

Ever since they returned, Jack has become quiet the opposite of what he was before the island, instead of being a man of science, he's become a man of faith.

'I'll stay out of the way'. Richard agrees. Jack nods and turns to leave.

'But Jack'... Richard calls behind him and he turns.

'You can't fight destiny. If she is meant to lead us, then she will'. Richard says before he disappears out the door.

'Is it true'? Kate asks as she clutches their daughter to her chest.

Is our daughter going to be the future of that island?

'Only time will tell'. Jack answers as they walk toward the car.

Indeed only time will tell.

**Please leave a review. I love them. This is and will only be a one-shot. **


End file.
